


Trials and no errors

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Fingers in Mouth, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Neck Play, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted from Aldnoah Zero thread on /y/, request for Inaho dealing with Slaine's inadvertant S&M Kinks. (Inaho rolls with it and realizes he's got them too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials and no errors

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inaho ducks lower and drags his tongue across the taller boy’s nipple, wetting it, circling once. It’s a lot different than he’s used to- the firm skin and flat angles of Slaine’s muscles make it easy to press harder with his tongue, so he does, but they still feel cold under him. 

“Use.. use your teeth...” Slaine stammers out in a rushed breath and the frustrated tone is hard to mistake, even in so few words. 

Inaho glances up in mild surprise. Slaine’s head and shoulders are pressing backward against the wall, tense and guarded as usual, but it’s the first time the other boy has ever really said anything to him during these sessions- these mostly impromptu, hurried rendezvous, with Inaho taking the initiative in the absence of orders. This is all new. Slaine’s uniform is already half off, dark blue fabric draping heavily downward as it hangs open, and it wasn’t Inaho who undressed him, this time. 

There is just enough light, and their eyes meet for a second before Inaho’s steady gaze zeros in on the suddenly darkened flush creeping on Slaine’s face, spreading across his cheeks and tinting his slender neck. 

Inaho refocuses. He repeats his movements at the same pace, wetting the tiny pink bud, circling with the tip of his tongue then grazing it with his teeth, testing, lower lip brushing lightly as a follow up. 

Slaine inhales warily, fingers curling into Inaho’s shoulders for a moment, but they don’t move from where they are anchored in heavy fabric of Inaho’s school blazer. He sighs a breath out, “Harder...”

Inaho bites down. The sudden jerking movement of Slaine’s chest snapping up to meet him makes him latch on, biting again. He grunts in surprise and lets go after a moment, tongue dipping across the shallow indentations his teeth leaves as he pulls back, quietly stunned.

It’s as if the other boy is more alive now, breathing strained, chest rising and falling in precarious measure. Inaho’s hands slide from Slaine’s hips upward, resting where Slaine’s trouser’s end and his bare waist begins, the skin warmer and trembling slightly now. He switches to the other nipple, this time in reverse, biting hard first and lapping gently after. Slaine’s quick, loud gasps while his body strains to keep still fills Inaho’s ears. Inaho bites again, lower, sharper, gnawing just over Slaine’s ribcage and Slaine’s sudden low moan goes straight to his cock. That was it, then. Inaho cataloged the realization: It was essentially a switch. 

Inaho straightens up, leaning heavily on the other boy. It’s hot with so many layers still on, but he doesn’t make a move to undress himself. Instead, he pulls his hands up and easily shakes off Slaine’s hold on his shoulders. Slaine’s arms hover in the air for a moment on either side of Inaho’s dark hair, as if uncertain or unaware of his vaguely surrendering gesture. Then suddenly, Slaine goes wide-eyed and drops his arms against the wall, blushing wildly. Slaine’s lips clamp shut to a tight line as he swallows nervously under Inaho’s scrutiny. 

There’s something else going on here, Inaho realizes, and his nails dig in, testing, as they trail up the other boy’s torso to Slaine’s neck and shoulders. He presses his fingers in, scratching as he slides Slaine’s uniform jacket off and feels him shaking again. 

He speaks solemnly, inches from the other boy’s ear, “How rough do you want me to be?” 

Inaho surprises himself with how much he’d been anticipating the answer, ever since Slaine first spoke. He's surprised with how hard he’s gotten just from the realization.

“I don’t--!” Slaine starts, face red and tone fuming. But then there’s a pause, and Inaho can feel the heat rising between them, emanating from the usually composed older teen. “I don’t know…”

That doesn’t help much.

“How can you not know?” He speaks the thought aloud, quietly, genuinely curious.

Slaine whips his head around, briefly. “Shut up…! and just.. Just keep going…!” but there’s more urging than anger in his voice, and his eyes slip closed or open at odd intervals while he waits, refusing to meet Inaho’s gaze again.

Inaho has an idea. 

He steps back and tugs the knot of his necktie loose. It takes a second to pull up and untangle from all his layers, but he gets it free and holds it between them. He comes closer again. “Don’t regret this later,” he says and reaches up, tying it over Slaine’s eyes before either of them has a chance to question the action.

“Aah…” Slaine is shaking harder now, visibly trembling from his knees up and Inaho catalogs this too, swallowing the knot in his suddenly dry throat. He’s grateful for the rush of air against his neck, now that his shirt collar is open. He wants to keep an even keel as long as possible and the heat isn’t helping.

Inaho isn’t even touching him, but Slaine’s shoulders are heaving slightly, his breaths coming in quicker. Inaho watches Slaine’s fingers press into the wall again, grabbing air, looking lost. 

There was still more...? 

Inaho considers his options quickly, feeling the heat in the tiny room rise again. Sweat beads at back of his neck when he settles on one. He shrugs his jacket off and unfastens his belt buckle.

The faint metallic sound must have put Slaine on high alert, because Slaine’s arms are up again, crossing in front of his naked chest and shaking terribly. “W-wait!” he looks like he’s about to crumble to his knees, pressed farther back against the wall for support. There’s a glimmer of sweat that trails down the side of his head, from under the makeshift blindfold “Not that..!”

“Don’t worry,” Inaho rushes closer, presses his leg between Slaine’s and pins him there while he removes his belt with one hand. His other floats gently across Slaine’s right arm, caressing it carefully, “Don’t worry…” he repeats calmly, reassuring. He brings Slaine’s arm to his mouth and draws his lips across the trembling skin, murmuring against Slaine's wrist, “I’m not going to do that,” then lips against knuckles, kissing lightly, “I wasn’t going to do that.” 

Slaine waits a moment, taking in the sedative tone of Inaho’s words, then exhales a shaky breath and relaxes between him and the wall. He slowly recovers from the rush of adrenaline, “S..sorry…” 

“Don’t be.” Inaho replies smoothly. He has no apologies himself though, as he grinds his thigh snug against the obvious hardness there, eliciting a quiet, heady sigh from the other boy. It was a risky move on Inaho’s part, maybe, but neither could complain about the results.

He brings Slaine’s wrists together between them and wraps his belt around them tightly, tucking the end inside and weaving it as best he could. It should hold.

Slaine’s lips move to form words, but all that comes out is a broken string of vowels between strained breaths, the sounds more encouraging than alarming, and it’s far from a protest. Inaho nudges Slaine’s feet apart and the taller boy slides down against the wall until their hips are more aligned. “That’s a lot better..” he murmurs against the shell of Slaine’s ear, grinding them together slowly, hot breaths teasing. 

After a few moments, Inaho backs off a fraction, and the sudden loss of pressure makes Slaine’s jaw clench to hold back a moan. Inaho realizes that even while blindfolded and spared from the embarrassment of being watched, Slaine is still set with his reservations. But that shouldn’t last long. 

Inaho guides the older boy’s hands lower and flattens them against the hardening bulge in Slaine’s pants. He presses his own hands over them, kneading and guiding until he can feel Slaine’s fingers moving on their own, groping and tracing the lines of his erection through the fabric. There’s no way Slaine can deny his arousal now, and his gasps have changed, quicker again, and more shallow. He watches as Slaine’s head rolls to the side away from him, exposing his neck. Inaho shifts opposite, rutting absently against Slaine’s hip as Slaine continues to work himself into a frenzy, all hesitation gone, evaporated in the intense heat that surges between them now.

Inaho’s tongue darts out against Slaine’s neck, slow and languid and tasting the salt there. It probably feels more comforting for him than for Slaine, but he doesn’t follow that thought further. Instead, he starts sucking roughly where he can feel the other’s boy’s pulse, throbbing beneath the skin. He can hear the frantic heartbeat in his own ears, and he feels it himself, blood rushing and simmering, pulsing hot when he grinds harder against Slaine’s hip, and he’s not sure how much longer he can keep steady. He remember’s Slaine’s words earlier, and clamps his teeth over the glistening, straining skin where Slaine’s neck meets his shoulder. 

The loud, low moan he gets in response sends a shock coursing through him, straight to his cock. Inaho pulls back, gnawing and mouthing more gently. As much as he wants that sound again, and even louder-- as much as he wants to push his own limits and nearly devour the other boy, it would be a bad idea to have someone hear them and be caught like this. Inaho’s lips return to Slaine’s ear, wet breaths hovering for a moment as he chides, “we’ll have to hold back on that…” before he starts nibbling gently.

Inaho’s hand creeps up Slaine’s arms again. He can’t see, but he can feel the tendons flex and shift as Slaine continues on with hushed gasps, palming himself over the fabric of his trousers. He brings his hand higher, gliding over the heated, damp skin of Slaine’s chest, nails scraping over the earlier abused nipple, up his throat. His fingers slide over Slaine’s jaw and press roughly, clamping the other boy’s mouth shut over an aborted, shocked moan. Inaho bites down again, just under Slaine’s ear and feels the entire wave of pleasure sweep through the other boy’s suddenly jerking, trembling frame. The trembling travels against his own chest, flush against Slaine’s shoulder, and his cock, shoved against Slaine’s hip. The vibrations from Slaine’s lips melt against his palm.

He does it again.

This time he’s shaking hard himself, fighting to keep his own moans quiet against Slaine’s skin. His grip over Slaine’s mouth goes slack, and suddenly his fingers are engulfed in the wet heat of the other boy’s gasping mouth. Inaho’s focus dulls as he watches Slaine’s tongue slide out against his fingers, between them, around them, drawing them in with ease. Practiced. Inaho grasps at the thought, before his mind blanks completely when he slips his fingers in and out, and feels that hot, wet velvet ready to meet him, to take in more of him as he parts his fingers in a V and explores the wet walls and wriggling tongue. Slaine’s hands stop their movements as well, as Slaine focuses all his attention on Inaho’s fingers, carefully licking over them, teeth closing cautiously on the pads of his fingertips before his lips close tightly around them.

“Slaine….You’re…” His thoughts take a second longer to form this time, and Slaine’s moan around his fingers fills the silence. “You’re pretty good with your mouth, aren’t you…”

Confronted by the fact, Slaine mouth gasps open again, releasing Inaho’s fingers. He blushes harder, but neither nods nor makes an effort to form words. Inaho’s not sure he can right now, not when it’s so hard to find words himself. But he knows what they both want. 

“Show me” 

Something shifts in the atmosphere, a rush of adrenaline shocks through Inaho as he watches-- Slaine can’t get on his knees quick enough, and Inaho only has to turn himself slightly before Slaine is positioned perfectly, nuzzling in the crook where Inaho's hip meets his thigh, nose angled toward Inaho's crotch. 

Inaho pulls himself out in a hurry and Slaine’s bound wrists grasp just as urgently at the base of his cock, holding it steady. Without his sight, Slaine uses his entire face to follow the straining lines of Inaho’s cock. Inaho tries to hold on to every sensation: the feeling of Slaine’s pliant, wet lips exploring him, mouthing around the shaft; that soft, fair hair brushing against his hips when Slaine's neck tilts; even the rough cotton of his own tie against the underside of the head, before Slaine draws his tongue from root to tip. Inaho tries to burn the sensations into memory, so focused and lost in them that he forgets to breathe for a moment. He lets out his shaky breath, and sucks it in louder, sharper, when Slaine finally takes him in all the way.

He’s never had it this good, and he may have accidentally said that aloud-- he can’t tell between the loud sucking sounds and husky moaning that fills his ears, unsure which of them the moans are coming from. Likely both. Inaho threads his fingers into Slaine’s hair and grips firmly, more to keep them from shaking than to regain any control over the other boy’s frantic movements. 

Suddenly Slaine shifts, pivoting his waist and shoulders and moving with his whole body to take Inaho in deeper, until his nose brushes against dark hair. Lost in the tight heat of Slaine’s throat, Inaho can feel his entire body clenching, waist and pelvic muscles rolling and shaking with anticipation. 

“F--Fuck..!”

Just as suddenly, Slaine jerks back and faces upward to Inaho, unseeing, fingers tight around the base of Inaho’s cock. Saliva and precum drips down Slaine’s parted, swollen lips and down his chin. Inaho is taken aback, hot and cold shivers through his spine as he feels his body even out again, away from the edge. He drinks in the sight of Slaine on his knees that way, disheveled and waiting. Wanting. If it weren’t for the fingers wrapped tightly around his shaft, he probably would have come just from the sight alone. Inaho gasps in another breath, cooling down. His fingers shift nervously in the tousled blonde hair, unsure if he should shove Slaine back into position.

“What do you want…?” Inaho grinds out, still breathless.

Slaine licks his lips. “I want you to cum….” his body trembles with each word, skin prickling and flush with shame as words trail off, but he doesn’t really hesitate.

“Yeah..?”

“I want you to cum in my ass…”

“And?”

“And I want it to hurt...!" The unabashed need and desperation in Slaine's voice sparks through Inaho again, leaving him with no other choice.

“You’re going to get me in so much trouble….”

“Please….!”

“Slaine….” He’s at a point of no return here.

“Fuck me, please, s-” his lips freeze mid sentence. “Sir-”

“No,” Inaho corrects him firmly, unsure of where that irritation welled up from. It’s the only time he’s raised his voice during the entire experience.“Call me Inaho or Orange or anything else, but if you call me that again I’m going to leave.” It’s a bluff though. As soon as he says it, he’s not sure he can tear himself away.

“Please..” Slaine tries again, “I… Inaho…” the longing, lusty gasps round out the sound of his name and Inaho realizes there’s switch inside him, too.

“Hands against the wall, then.”

“Yes.. Ss--” 

Inaho cuts Slaine off by yanking him to his feet, turning him sharply and shoving. Slaine’s hands stretch just in time to smack loudly against the wall, breaking his graceless fall.

“I’m being serious…” He warns the other boy carefully, but his hands continue moving roughly, less coordinated than they usually are, as they unfasten the front of Slaine’s trousers and yank downward.

“Inaho…!” The fabric crumples at Slaine’s ankles and is kicked aside.

Inaho nudges Slaine’s feet apart again, and his hands spread Slaine’s cheeks. He angles his own hips, adjusting until he can grind his dripping cock between the smooth, heated skin of Slaine’s ass, slicking the quivering entrance there. Each time he passes the head over it, he has to suppress his own shaking.

“Please, Inaho-- Ah...!” 

Inaho snaps back at the sound of his name and then in, sharp and unerringly on target, driving in as deep as he can. It’s not as difficult as he imagined it to be without more preparation, but he buries himself more steadily after the first break, then pulls back and begins fucking himself deeper and deeper into the other boy, becoming more unraveled himself with each sharp gasp and moan he draws from Slaine. He reaches around, starts pumping his hand around Slaine’s cock in time with his own hips and is rewarded by rolling pleasure, shaking through both their bodies as Slaine pants through it, fighting to catch his breath as he fucks Inaho’s hand.

Inaho thrusts in again, all the way in, and holds perfectly still. He folds over the sweat-sheened back and with lips against the hot skin at Slaine’s shoulder he sighs, and murmurs affectionately as he pumps, “So you really are used to this….” 

It’s a statement, not a question, and as he feels sudden pulsing in his hand and thick strings of cum dripping between his fingers he realizes he could get used to it too.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
[end]


End file.
